


Fishing Over Forty

by Soalovingmom



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, McReedus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Norman overhears Steven and Alanna talk Melissa into using a online dating site, he knows he needs to get to know his friend better.  Will Melissa see this as a romantic gesture or will she see it as a betrayal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing Over Forty

“I’m fine, I like the way my life is!”  
Steven rolled his eyes, “Come on! You don’t do anything and you can’t tell me that the work you’ve been given this season isn’t wearing on you. You can only paint so much Melissa.”  
Melissa sighed pushing around the salad in her plate, her eyes cutting up to her friend who was trying to talk her into of all things online dating, “So where should I go? I mean do you really think I’ll find someone? Who isn’t a fan?”  
Steven smirked knowing he was getting to her, “You don’t have to post a picture of yourself. That’s not the point, just get out there. See if anyone even catches your eye. I mean it’s been what….three years since you even dated anyone…seriously?”  
Melissa sighed pushing her plate away from her, “I don’t need a man to complete me. I have my family, my friends, my animals, my work, my art…I’m good.”  
Steven sighed, “Come on Melissa everyone needs someone.”  
Melissa crossed her arms over her chest, “I just don’t know. You know what kind of people are out there. What if I get a serial killer? How would you live with yourself?”  
Steven groaned, “Listen, let me and Alanna set it up. We’ll set up your profile and make sure no one will know it’s you. Talk to some of the guys on there and see if anyone even sparks your interest. Come on it’s a win win!”  
Melissa stared at him and finally smiled, “Ok, but you and Alanna come over tonight and we’ll do my profile together. I’ll even make dinner.”  
Steven smirked at her, “You won’t regret this.”  
Melissa sighed, “I hope not.”  
-Fishing-  
Norman sat in his trailer with the cool rag over his eyes, he couldn’t believe the heat. It was almost like Georgia was hell on Earth in the summer. He heard a soft knock at his door and grunted, “Come in.”  
He didn’t move from the couch as he heard the door open and then heard water running in the small bathroom of his trailer. He smirked as she sat down next to him, he could smell her anywhere, it was that damn lavender she wore. He felt her cool delicate fingers as she removed the wash cloth and replaced it with a fresh one, “Better?”  
Norman sighed, “I think I might be done for today. Already told Greg, my head is fucking killing me.”  
Melissa moved forward running her fingers along his jaw rubbing softly, sometimes it helped when his migraines were so bad, “Did you take something?”  
Norman nodded his head slightly, “Yeah.”  
Melissa sighed, “I can take you home. I’m done for the day.”  
Norman felt tears biting at his eyes, “Ok.”  
Melissa bent down kissing his forehead softly like she’d done a million times, “Ok, I’ll bring the car right to the door and get you home.”  
As she got up to leave his hand snaked out and wrapped around her wrist, he hated to sound so pitiful but he couldn’t help the fact his head was pounding, “Can I go home with you?”  
Melissa moved the wash cloth and his eyes fluttered open, “Of course. You can sleep in the guest room and I’ll even go over and check on Eye for you.”  
Norman nodded, covering up his eyes again. He heard her leave and he couldn’t help but wonder what he did in his life to deserve such a good friend. He knew he was lucky to have someone like her in his life. Sitting up slowly he hoped the pain in his head would pass soon, he hated putting Mel out but she really was one of the only people he had to lean on when he got sick. His mom was in Texas and Mingus was in New York and he wasn’t calling his kid when he was sick, so he had Mel. She really was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He heard her car pull up outside and got up on unsteady feet hoping that the trip to her house would at least be quiet and he hoped he didn’t throw up in the car again. Sighing he went out into the hot day just glad to have someone who was always there for him.  
-Fishing-  
Melissa had gotten him to her house and lucky he hadn’t gotten sick on the trip to her house. Once he was settled in the guest room she went to his house and got a few things for him and checked on Eye. Then she went home to make dinner and wait for Alanna and Steven to get there. She had checked on Norman a few times, but he hadn’t moved since she put him in the bed.  
After dinner Alanna sat down with Melissa’s computer and started typing. Melissa got out three wine glasses and a bottle of her favorite red. Sitting down across from Alanna and Steven she watched the two of them as they worked. “So do I get any feedback on what goes on this site? And what site are we using?”  
Steven smiled at her, “Well we found a site called ‘Fishing for over Forty’. It’s all people that are your age.”  
Alanna looked up at her and turned the computer around showing her, “See we almost have your profile finished.”  
Melissa leaned in and saw they had used a photo that Alanna had taken of her last summer; it was really of her cat Sierra and Melissa’s ankle. She chuckled, “It’s Serria.”  
Alanna smiled wide, “But that’s your ankle. You know years ago a woman’s ankle would drive a man nuts.”  
Steven snickered, “This way you can start talking to them before you exchange photos. It’s safer that way.”  
Melissa fell back into her chair drinking down her wine, “I can’t believe I’m letting you two talk me into this.”  
Steven smiled at her, “Come on and when you finally meet these guys we’ll do a double date so you’re not alone. It’s a win win.”  
Melissa sighed, “You keep saying that.”  
-Fishing-  
Norman had finally woken up and felt like he was almost human. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and was heading in to find Melissa when he heard Steven and Alanna’s voices. He was getting ready to step out into the dining room when he heard what the conversation was about.  
As soon as he heard the words online dating he felt his gut twist. Backing up slowly he went into the guest room and sat down hard on the bed. He was confused to say the least. Why would a woman like Melissa need a dating site?  
He knew that in the past he may have made sure the guys she dated since starting the show didn’t stuck around. It wasn’t his fault really. Well maybe just a little bit, but none of them seemed worthy of his friend and it didn’t take him long to get rid of them. It wasn’t that he wanted her alone, it’s just she was always there for him and he knew if she met someone then she wouldn’t be there for him. He liked her being there for him.  
She had talked him through some heavy shit since becoming friends. She had made him realize that all the one night stands and dating younger women was stupid. So he had stopped almost cold turkey, instead making sure at cons he was hanging with her, making sure when he got lonely he called her.  
He felt his chest tighten and for a brief second he worried he was having a heart attack, but he realized it was just the cold hard true hitting him like a ton bricks.  
HE WAS IN LOVE WITH MEL.  
He sat there stunned, not sure what to do. This was always so easy for him. He always had a way with women, but with Mel. Well she had cleaned up his puke! She had seen him at his VERY worse. How the hell do you make yourself look attractive to a woman that helped you through the stomach flu?  
He knew he had to do something.  
Norman wasn’t one to pull punches, he knew he was selfish but he didn’t want her dating anyone else. He knew she would never take him seriously if he just asked her outright. So the only thing he could think to do was to go to this dating site himself. Hoping that he might figure out just how deep his feelings for her were and maybe he would make her see he wasn’t the man child she knew him to be.  
Opening his phone he went to the internet browser and opened the page up. Scooting back on the bed he started creating his account. He shook his head wondering what she would say when she found out that HE was using a dating website to get closer to her.  
Biting the bullet he created a profile and hoped like hell what he was doing wouldn’t get him an ass full of buckshot. Opening the page of women in his area an hour later he found her profile.  
Suzanne – 50 years old – Atlanta, Georgia  
Professional woman seeks professional man. I work a lot of crazy hours so I need a man that understands that my work schedule changes. I have a dog and two cats who are my babies. I have never been married, but I’m not against with the right person. I love exotic food. Huge fan of art, I paint and own many pieces myself. I’m currently reading Pride and Prejudice and Zombies just for the hell of it. I’m a Kentucky native and adore their football team. I enjoy wine and sunsets. If you’re interested I would love to chat with you and get to know you first before we take things to the next level of meeting.  
Norman chuckled as he started his message to her. He knew by the blinking green dot next to her profile she was online and he knew that Steven and Alanna had left hours before. So it was just the two of them in the house now. Getting to know her this way was going to fun, at least he hoped she would feel that way.  
He heard her coming down the hallway so he got under the covers and shoved his phone by his head and faked sleeping. He worked hard on keeping his breathing even as she came into the room and checked on him. He longed to turn his head and kiss her on the lips when she leaned down and kissed his temple. But he would go slow, get to know his best friend and see where that would take them both. He just hoped he wasn’t going to ruin their friendship with this, because in his heart Norman knew he had been in love with Melissa for a long time, this was his chance and he didn’t want to blow it.  
-Fishing-  
After checking on Norman, Melissa went into her bedroom and cleaned up for bed. As she laid down she picked up her iPad to read while she fell asleep. When she opened it she saw that her email had a message. Opening it she saw she had a message from the dating site.  
Swallowing hard she sat up straight in bed and logged back into the site. Clicking on her mail she felt nervous what she would find.  
Dear Suzanne,  
Hi, my name’s Mark and I’m forty eight and also live in Atlanta. I enjoyed your profile picture. I have a cat who is my partner in crime. He hogs the bed and makes sure I hear about all his woes when his bowls aren’t filled to the brim.  
I’m also a professional that works many hours. I honestly travel a lot for business and would love to just get to know you better.  
I have never been married, but I do have children.  
I have never read a zombie book before, or Pride and Prejudice but I have seen zombies on TV and I do secretly enjoy the occasion romance movie. The last book I read was in school I think and it was ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’.  
As far as food goes, I love all kinds of food. But my real passion in life is coffee, I can’t move in the morning without my caffeine. I’m not what you call a morning person; I’m more a night owl.  
I do enjoy art and love photography. There was a wonderful showing of Anne Luster’s photos in California last year that I attended.  
So enough about me. Tell me about you and that gorgeous ankle you’re showing off. I guess I can’t say much considering what my profile picture is. Have a wonderful evening, hope to hear from you.  
Mark  
Melissa clicked on his name and started laughing. His profile picture was a squirrel in a business suit. At least he had a sense of humor. Smiling she started to write her own message to him. Thinking that maybe Steven and Alanna were right. It was just nice talking to someone. No matter what it was always nice to have new friends.


End file.
